


Hero

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: The bed is too soft.Bits and pieces that I've written from writing prompts found on Tumblr. I'm thunder-the-great and the writing blog is writing-prompt-s.First up: "You were summoned to another world to be its Hero. You attained amazing abilities and powers. Traveled to distant, fantastic lands and exotic cultures. Met and fought alongside incredible allies to stop the unspeakable Evil. Lost friends along the way. But now you’ve returned to your own world."





	Hero

The bed is too soft.

Years of sleeping on straw, on wool spun from gold, on the bare, packed Earth and now she gets up in the middle of the night because it’s too hot and the bed is too soft. Years… And yet her mother claims she was gone for not even a week. It was normal, the older woman said. You always liked to explore, and you’d always end up at some else’s house, in someone else’s backyard because the trees were so connected here that you could climbone and loped across its branches for hours, not touching the ground until she’s halfway to the next town. She liked that about The Other Place as well, but she missed the endless sky and how the wind blew her so highone day that she’d been flying and _Lona, Lona look! I can fly!_

Lona had been the first of their party to go. He couldn’t handle the failure of another year gone with them no closer to getting the Lakomivs out of their kingdom. Of trailing them from coast to coast until finally, finally they’d found the King and brokered a deal. But the King had gone back on that dealand slaughtered the rest of her party before attempting to do the same… That’s when she’d woken up. Back in her own bed, apparently, which was too soft and everything was too hot and nothing felt right. Not the sun or going to school or feeling so Goddamned powerless… She used to find people on the side of the road and conquer their fears, their demons, their monsters, but she couldn’t do that here.

_You could…_

She’d left that world behind.

_It doesn’t take power to make a hero._

And she had none. Not power, not hope, not even a friend to call her own when before she’d had millions of people screaming her name…

_It doesn’t take power to be a hero._

“Sharaya!” The woman, her mother, called. “Time for school!”

Maybe she could do this.


End file.
